


a diamond among the ruins

by MissToast



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Canon Era, Canon Universe, How Do I Tag, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Prostitution, Talk of murder, and ritual sacrifices, but nothing explicit, but only mentioned, kind of pretty woman if you squint very hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissToast/pseuds/MissToast
Summary: Blackwood is...not enchanted, not really. But. Intrigued. Interested.On the search for his next sacrifice, Henry Blackwood finds a boy who sells himself on the streets, dark-haired, fair-skinned and irritating. His name is Daniel and he intrigues Blackwood more than he would like.
Relationships: Lord Henry Blackwood/Lord Coward
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	a diamond among the ruins

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Depreciatory talks about sex workers, mentions of sacrifices, mentions of murder.... Ya know, all the usual.

The boy is lovely. He is the very picture of debauchery when he stretches his frail body on Blackwood's sheets, blinking in the light of the lamp, disheveled and with marks that speak of past sins all over his body.

A shame that it must all go to waste, Blackwood thinks, but he is just a boy, after all, some whore from the streets, no one of notice. When he used him up to his fulfillment he brings him into the city's sewers, drugged and half unconscious, and spills his blood over the stones in a ritual that is old and dark and mostly for show.

The other members of his order - not The Order, not these stupid men to whom magic is just a tool that they can't even use correctly - never ask where he gets these boys from or why they have bite marks and bruises all over their bodies.

The boys are sacrifices, nothing more. And they are safer than female whores. Women might have a family, a child, a sister, somebody who still cares for them even though they sell their bodies. But for the males... They are twice sinful, the lowest of the low. If somebody knew them, they wouldn't inquire after them and even if they did - sodomy is a crime. What interest would the police have to look for these lost boys?

So he is safe to do what he pleases and his power grows by the week.

One day however he meets one that is different.

First of all, he carries himself completely wrong. Most of these boys try to hide in the shadows, lowering themselves, ashamed and hopeless beings. This one leans against the wall of a house on the street. He has his head held high, his gaze is seducing but also slightly mocking as if he was saying: Really? You think you can afford me?

Then his looks. Skin as white as marble, hair as dark as ebony and eyes like deep seas. Blackwood is...not enchanted, not really. But. Intrigued. Interested.

He doesn't bother with finesse, just grabs the boy's - man's? - arm and asks: "How much for a night?"

The boy blinks at him, slowly, deliberately. Looks him up and down before saying, almost lazily: "A pound for you."

It's too much, way too much, and the boy should be punished for such presumptuous behaviour - and yet Blackwood finds himself agreeing.  
He tells the boy to follow him and leads him to a secret room that he has rented just for this purpose. It looks seedy from the outside, but inside there is a bed with fine sheets and a carafe of wine and a nightstand with lube and really, what more does one need?

Inside the flat, he turns the boy around and shoves him against the wall, roughly. When Blackwood kisses him it's not gentle, it's all teeth and tongue, greedy and claiming. The boy has the audacity to laugh into the kiss. "So hungry, aren't you?" he murmurs and really, Blackwood should slap him for this transgression - who is he, after all, but an insignificant whore? - but instead, he gropes between the boy's legs and feels dark, warm satisfaction pooling in his stomach when he hears the yelp his action causes.

The boy arches against the wall, baring his throat, and Blackwood is only too happy to bite that vulnerable white flesh there, sucking it and leaving marks that will be seen even days after. Or not, since the boy will die tomorrow night at the very latest, he reminds himself.

He fucks him just a tad bit too hard, burying himself deep into him and gripping his hips in a way that makes the flesh bruise, but the boy does not complain nor does he start crying or fighting him. On the contrary, he rakes his fingernails over Blackwood's back and bites into the kisses, all the while smiling that breathless, teasing, irresistible smile of his.

It's insufferable, annoying even, and Blackwood wants to hit him for it - but that would mean ruining that beautiful face and so he doesn't. He wants to look at it a little while longer.

And anyway. The boy is delicious. The moment when he is so deep in pleasure that his composure slips and he throws his head back, moaning and sighing and encouraging Blackwood _Just like that, Oh Yes, Yes! _are enough to make Blackwood come. He thrusts deep into him one last time and fills him with his seed and then strokes the boy to his orgasm until he comes all over his chest.__

____

When he pulls out he kisses the boy's neck, only lightly and teasingly. The boy gives a satisfied sigh and Blackwood fights the urge to kiss it from his lips.

__

He sits on the bed beside him, lighting a cigarette and inhaling deeply. He doesn't smoke often, mainly just carries his cigarettes to offer them to other men, as a lure, a deceivingly friendly gesture, but right now he needs a smoke.

__

When his breathing has calmed down he looks at the boy sideways. He lies on the pillow, face half-hidden by it, and looks up at him through his long lashes, again this lazy, almost arrogant look. Blackwood gives a slight huff of amusement.

__

"What's your name?" he asks and wants to take the question back immediately. What good will it do to learn the name of one whose life he will end tomorrow?  
The boy gives him half a smile as if he knew of Blackwood's struggle and found it amusing. He answers: "Daniel."

__

Blackwood goes very still for a moment. "What an interesting name", he says while suddenly his thoughts are racing.

__

"Indeed" the boy, Daniel, says. "It means "God is powerful" or "God may be my judge"." His smile grows and he sits up a little.

__

"And what is your name?"

__

"What do you need to know that for?" snaps Blackwood, shooting him a look that has frightened far more powerful men than Daniel before.

__

Daniel laughs quietly, sitting up completely and leaning against the headboard so that he can watch Blackwood from the side.

__

"Now, now, don't be rude, it doesn't suit your complexion. I just merely thought it would be nice if I could scream your name when you fuck me the next time."

__

"How do you know the meaning of your name, anyway?" Blackwood asks. Daniel blinks slowly, the smile not leaving his face. "I am a man of many talents" he answers.

__

"You can't be older than twenty" Blackwood scoffs and this time something like anger shines in Daniel's eyes, just for a second, then the impeccable mask is back.

__

"I'm three and twenty" he corrects. And it is then that Blackwood notices that his manner of speech is all wrong as well. There is a slight Scottish twang to his words but not a trace of Cockney. His English is refined and pleasing and sounds deceivingly like the upper class. 

__

"You haven't been a whore all your life, have you?" He asks, suddenly intrigued.

__

Daniel narrows his eyes and shifts a little away from him. "Hardly. I've once been too young for men to consider fucking me on the street and had to earn my living by crying until someone fed me."

__

Blackwood rolls his eyes at that sarcastic remark. Then he puts his cigarette out and grabs Daniel's arm and kisses him, again a little too rough, and Daniel moans and then they let their bodies talk for a good long while.

__

__

When morning comes Daniel is still sleeping, exhausted. Blackwood searches his clothes for a hint as to who he is but finds nothing. He doesn't even know exactly why he cares. So what if Daniel had once been of high standing? Obviously, he now lacks money and connections and thus is of no use to Blackwood. Still... his curiosity gets the better of him and when the time comes to tell Daniel to be here in the evening so that he can drug him and drag him into the sewers as a sacrifice, he hesitates.

__

And finally, he just gives Daniel the money and the order: "Be here again in a week."

__

Daniel dares to cock an eyebrow at him together with that mocking smile and actually asks: "Or what?"

__

"Or", Blackwood growls, "I will find you and take you right wherever you are in that moment."

__

Daniel grins. "Very well then. I shall be here."

__

And when he is at the door he turns around, blows Henry a kiss and throws him a wink, and leaves with that insufferable grin on his face.  
Henry isn't sure whether he wants to strangle him or kiss him senseless.

__

**Author's Note:**

> Me: hasn't written fanfiction, let alone smut, in years.  
> Me: isn't a native English speaker.  
> Also me: What if I write a very twisted version of Pretty Woman??!
> 
> After I tested the waters with my first fanfic I find myself unable to stop thinking about writing more B/C. I just find their dynamic so interesting and I have so many ideas? I may write a second part to this if anyone would be interested in reading it. And if anyone would like to leave their guesses as to what the hell i am up with this story I'd love to read that :D


End file.
